A Brand New Beginning
by RynnZekioZusha
Summary: bad, don't bother reading
1. Chapter 1

_**Please read this first or you may not understand this story!!!!**_

_****IMPORTANT**: Calvin=Seto and Rynn=Kisara**_

_****This is my own story so this isn't really a fanfic, but I wanted to share it, so I really hope it will be liked. Please don't decide to hate it for that give it a try.**____****____**Please read and review. My user name is the main characters name because this is the story I was starting when I got my fanfiction account. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be ignored, so don't waste either of our time with it.**_

_**** It has some similar qualities to SetoXKisara, so that's where I put it, but the characters aren't really them so they will be OOC.****___

**Disclaimer****: …… **_**Seto and Kisara aren't mine…… **_****_**…… but Rynn and Calvin are…if that makes sense**_****

**Summary:**** A slave girl is bought by a young man who brings her to his fancy home where she works for him and his parents. She is a quiet, but tough and teaches 'Seto' about how life used to be before the new government established a new way to own slaves. *OOC*R&R ***

Rynn's POV (Kisara) 

No one seemed to notice that the place was on fire. I crawled about the little room looking for anything: someone else, or a way out. All I could hear was my own coughing, and the smoke. Earlier there had been four people in this house, but it didn't look good for me or them.

The chain that had connected me to the wall was supposed to have an automatic release, but it only releases in cases of extreme danger. The fire was already in the room with me before the release kicked in.

If I could get out of this room there is a window just to the right, and I was on the second floor, but that shouldn't be too bad a fall since there is bushes all around the house. If I could get out I would have a chance to run as well. This could be my chance to get away from this way of life.

As I crawled I got to an area that was significantly cooler. It is March and still chilly at night, so I must be beneath a window. I put my hands on the wall and slid them up until I stubbed my fingers on the ledge. I pulled myself up and pushed the window farther open. Then scrambled through the narrow space of the window, and I was skinny enough to get through luckily.

As I flopped into large prickly bushes gasping truck's sirens that had finally come suddenly went off. I twisted out of the gnarled branches and ran for the forest. I had to get across the meadow before someone spotted me. Too late. Police and firemen always come along with the ambulance. The police saw me running, and rushed into the woods after me.

I ducked and stumbled through the trees. Three police men and each of their dogs made chase hot on my heels. I was the only one of the three slaves trying to make an escape, and when I remembered why that is it was too late. I got jolts that increased with each step then suddenly my wrist cuff yanked me back and down harshly. Stumbling back I tried to get up a tree.

Once again too late. The officers grabbed my ankles and dragged me back down. I gave a quick struggle, but ended with me fainting from a harsh shock of a zap gun to the back of my neck.

I woke up in an underground slave bunker with other young girls waiting for when they'll be brought out to be sold. Most were awake and no one was talking, but those that seemed to know each other snuggled close together. A quick glance about showed me I didn't recognize a single face there.

All slaves are orphans. Anyone orphaned is owned by the State, and so when the new government took control they saw it as an opportunity. There is no way out if you were orphaned when you were young you become a slave for life. They can do whatever they want with you according to them since they own you. Which most of the time involves sending you off to work for the highest bidder. I have been in the system since I was four.

Everyone kept shooting nervous glances at the door whenever there was even the slightest noise. Sudden clanking and loud voices approached the door. *Clank* Two men came in to give us the rundown. Which means that there must be many newbies in this group.

I looked about and spotted them immediately. A group of six girls huddled together. All newbies find each other and stick together as long as they can. At least two of them were clearly sisters. They all moved their newly branded arms gingerly.

When the men left with the promise that they were getting sold tomorrow everyone collected into apprehensive groups whispering. It was then I realized that they were all newbies in comparison to me. Why had they put me in such a category? Then the lights went out for the night, and many of the younger ones were crying. Others were sniffling and mumbling to their neighbor. This went on all night I'd be surprised if anyone got any sleep.

Early, and I mean early, the time came to be lead out on chains. All standing in line for hours watching as others were sold off and divided. When the sisters were separated they yelled until they had all been dragged out in different directions.

Then they came to me, and they weren't taking any chances on me I noticed. They were learning not to take their eyes off me now.

"This is 18-6624-17-RZ-6, who would like to start with 1,000?" My identification number starts with my age, my id number, the number of homes I've been to , my initials, and then the number at the end represents how many 'owners' I've killed. I was surprised to find that the number had gone up since last time, but it figures that they would blame the fire on me because of my record. "And we have 4,800, will anyone go for 5,000?" I looked about determinedly into the faces of those that dared to motion.

"5,500," someone new yelled from the back after the bids had been stuck at 5,400 with a harsh well known slave breaker. I looked about in shock, and so did many others including the breaker. Our eyes fell on a man in his early twenties with clear signs of wealth. Which the breaker noticed real fast.

"5,600 sir? No? 5,000 going to the lad in the back. Once, Twice, Sold!" I was moved off the stand and off to the side to wait for my new 'owner'. He came right away leafing through the booklet. Clearly he didn't have any idea want he'd just bought. He must have just walked in and not an experienced buyer. He walked next up to me, and the guard handed him the chain.

"I'm sorry I came in halfway through that. I haven't an idea who you are…?" he ended with a drawn out questioning pause that got awkward as he waited for me to answer, but I wasn't planning on giving an answer. I just turned my wrist in a double jointed way that disgusts many people, so he could see my identification brand on the inside of my right wrist.

He frowned unhappily at my wrist for a second then flicked through and found me in the booklet. I half expected to be sent straight back. Instead he asked, "What might RZ stand for?" I stared at him blankly. Did he really want me to answer? "Okay, well, I hope you can do odd jobs, or I am in trouble with how much I just threw out for you"

I didn't know what to say to that and I am sure it showed all over my face. He smiled slightly then signed some papers and gave some to the guard and pocketing the rest. Then was directly in front of me again. I took an uncomfortable step to the side. He gave me one of those quizzical looks that make you want to give one right back.

"Ready to go?"

Why was he asking?

"I know you can hear me… so … come along…" He walked slowly glancing back at me as I shuffled in the chains. Once outside he headed sideways towards a line of limousines. I have never even been so close to one before.

Clearly this was the richest 'owner' I'd ever had. He was probably from one of the Old Families. That thought made me go dizzy. I stumbled forward the moment he opened the car door. *BAM*Thud*


	2. New Clothes

_****Kay So Folks I promise the review button doesn't bite, so it is safe to click it! Anyone who clicks and leaves a review gets kudos or a cookie or something … cause I really want to know what you think about this story! **_

**UUUmmm… I don't own anyone ygo… :P D: , but I want to steal Seto, or be like Kisara :D**

**-*-*-****Once again: ****Calvin=Seto,****Rynn=Kisara****, & *M****=Roland**** (but picture him older)-*-*-**

**------------****************************************************************-----------**

I woke sometime later inside the limo with a damp towel pressed to my head. I stayed still and I could just barely see out the window. The limo was going down some back country road all I could see was trees, and the road wasn't actually smooth. The damp bloody towel was flipped then and hazel eyes peered at me.

"Oh you're awake," the way he said it was odd; like he knew when I'd wake. Not an easy one to surprise.

I give a glare through my eyelashes and stray hair, and pushed myself upright. I was not going to lean on him now I was conscious and he knew it. The towel fell between us. I looked about saw a few other bloody towels.

I thought he hadn't noticed my glare, but when I looked back at him he smirked and said, "well good morning to you too, and I thought I was grouchy when I first wake up."

"Oh good your awake, we were starting to get worried," I looked up the driver.

"That is the head butler and bodyguard." I was shocked I had met a before a long time ago. I spent a good deal of the drive trying to get a look at him; I had to know if he was who I thought. I caught his eyes in the rearview, and he jerked in shock nearly causing the limo to go into the woods.

"You falling asleep at the wheel Don?" the boy asked sarcastically.

"Sir you asked if I knew this slave, and I told you the rumors I'd heard on her, but I have just realized that I know her, not as a slave. But as Rynn Zusha-"

"Wait, of the Old Family Zusha?" The boys hazel eyes were trying to hide his shock.

"The very same; she's the daughter of the disowned Genevieve Zusha." They both stared at me for a moment before got the limo going back up to speed. The man next to me looked curiously at me. He could hold eye contact a lot better than anyone else I have seen. I must have given him an odd look because his face went extra serious and he extended a hand.

"Calvin Vaughn" I raised an eyebrow at this and smirked, oh the irony. Then I actually shook his hand. He didn't seem at all shocked that after such a pause I actually shook his hand. He was from an Old Family as well; Vaughn was a sworn rival to Zusha.

This was mainly because of the order of succession. Vaughn's were the family just below the emperor's, then Zusha, Quah, Xeino, and Jolink. I hadn't expected him to be more than a Quah. Well, I suppose if he spent all that money before he even knew what he was buying, than he had to be higher up.

"So you can speak now you know my name, right? All Zusha's are strange like that." I offered a curt nod.

"I recognized the eyes; they are classic Zusha," Don said shooting me a smile. Calvin peered into my eyes.

"She does… I hardly noticed or thought twice about it. I guess I have been around the Zusha's often enough that teal eyes seem normal." He missed my questioning look, and didn't notice as I tried to get his attention without moving toward him.

I soon gave up and just asked, "Aren't the Vaughn's and Zusha's rivals? How would you see them often?"

He turned and gave me a half smile, "so she speaks!" I raised an eyebrow, and winced. He picked up the towel and handed it to me. I took it and pressed it to my forehead.

"We'll have the doctor take a look once we get to the Vaughn winter house. Are you familiar with the phrase 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'? Well the Vaughn's and Zusha's are always inviting each other over. During those times I meet and became friends with a Kyle Zusha; your cousin I believe. Although he isn't much of a Zusha he talks far too much; unlike the stereotypical Zusha attitude."

I rolled my eyes and turned away to gaze out the window. I had heard very little about my cousin Kyle, but I was wondering would he know about me? It wasn't long before a tall roof could be seen through the tops of the trees. It was grand that much was apparent. The roof was a deep red with bright bronze trim.

We turned a corner, and it came into full view. My ears began to roar and I forced myself to breathe deeply so I wouldn't faint. There were many people out in the yard all wore a uniform of a dark red jacket, and all different pastel colored shirts and sashes. The pants were a caramel coffee and were narrow down into black or brown lace up boots.

As we got out many were staring our way. My head wasn't bleeding anymore so I left the towel. Although I am sure that it didn't look that great. My initial instinct was to hide, but I figured I would be working among them. I wanted my first impression to them to be strong.

Calvin led me in and weaved around till we came to a big dressing room. "Here you are Mady Tailor, the newbie, no pastel assigned." A pursed lipped woman came up with a measuring tape. "I'll be back with the doctor" Calvin said and retreated.

She dragged me off to a three way mirror. I was shocked by my appearance on my temple and in my hair was dark congealed blood.

My hair was a beast compared to what I thought it was. It was huge and tangled; even the color wasn't what I imagined it had been. Although, it's been a long while since I had seen it in a lighted room with a real mirror. It was also singed and burn off in some parts. _(A/n:__Okay so her hair was supposed to be chestnut brown, but for this story as a fanfic she's Kisara, so it's platinum blonde)._

Mady poked and prodded me this way and that. She scrawled on a notepad with a stick of graphite then waved her hand towards a door, "Go through there and wash up"

I pushed through the heavy double doors into a room with many compartments. I went into one and used a wash cloth to get the blood off my face and out of my hair. When I'd finished it was soaked and a little easier to get a brush through. It was still impossible.

Mady had left my new outfit by the heavy doors. I put it on. The red made my teal eyes stand out in a mega shockingly way. The clothes were soft and fit real well; showing off curves that I thought I barely had. I could hardly believe the person in the mirror was me. I had always been as flat as a board, but these clothes were tighter then the baggy rags I typically wore.

I went back through the heavy doors. Calvin was waiting on the other side. He glanced up, but was talking to Mady and an older man in a white coat. He did a double take, and looked up and down quickly and then looked away trying to seem uncaring. I crossed my arms shyly

"Goodness aren't you just the most gorgeous thing!" the doctor exclaimed I looked at the doctor like he was a madman, or he'd grown an extra head or something. "Don't you think so Calvin?" he asked looking over and seeing him watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Y-yeah uuuhh quite appealing," he mumbled quietly still not actually looking my way. It seems as if I had surprised him, and here I was thinking that that would be a hard thing to do.

_********__**Kay so see that button down there? Yep, that one! You know you want to click it; I mean it could be a magic button! How will you know unless you give it a try? Huh? I have already said it doesn't bite O:)******_


	3. NewOld Friend?

********Thx to The Duelists Heiress for being the only one to review thus far**and then to xXxDragonxPhoenixXx and TDH for putting it on their alerts**It convinces me that this story isn't dead before it got a chance** No flames, but reviewers are amazing**I do not own anyone ygo related, but my characters are mine…. Don't ask, but it does make sense… kinda…**

**Once again: Calvin = Seto, Rynn = Kisara… and Tea is going to keep her name for this…**

**------******______------******______------******______------******______------******_____**

"Sit here sweetie," he said his bangles jangling. He was definitely one odd doctor. "I'm ." I sat and stared straight into the mirror my back stiff like a pole. I haven't had a checkup or anything for years. He poked and prodded a little at the wound with his rubber gloves on, but I could still see and feel that his nails weren't short.

He turned the chair a bit and shined a penlight into my eyes. "Uuuuummmm, you seem to have a concussion, but so long as you stay up tonight things should be good. You've cleaned it up nicely, so I don't believe a bandage is necessary."

He went over to talk with Calvin as I stayed turning my head this way and that. I couldn't figure out what he had seen that said I had a concussion. Then I noticed one of my pupils was significantly larger. As if my eyes could get any weirder. I was also wondering if I had stepped into an alternate dimension or something.

He gave a two fingered flick of the wrist as he left. Calvin came up beside me, "So how'd you like the good doctor?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"He's … likeable," I struggled to come up with a good adjective for him that wasn't something like flamboyant. Calvin laughed and although he honestly seemed to find it funny the laughter sounded forced somehow.

"Yes that he is. He was a gypsy…and a strange one at that." He then swept a grand bow with a hand extended towards me. I looked back and forth between his hand and face with an eyebrow raised. He was kidding, right? "You wouldn't leave a lad hanging would you?" he stayed bent his hand out and a quiet smile flicking about his face.

I was strongly reminded of shaking his hand in the limo. Me reaching out and taking his hand is what he expects me to do, and he'd wait forever if I didn't do anything. I was tempted to do something surprising. But before I knew it I'd put my hand on his.

My hand was significantly smaller, but both our hands were extraordinarily narrow with long kind of boney fingers.

He'd lifted me out of the chair and through the door before I had the chance to blink. We whipped around numerous corners and flew up way too many stairs. I was out of breath real fast probably cause the only running I'd done was for my life. Which adrenaline had the biggest factor no need for practice. I'd never had the chance to practice anyways.

He pulled up quick in front of a huge pair of ornately patterned doors. He dropped my hand and turned to me then frowned. "Sorry, I tend to believe everyone can keep up with me." I leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. I was shaking and Calvin noticed. "How long since you last ate? ...." I didn't answer. "Rynn?" He was looking from my skeletal face to my boney hands.

I looked up at him blinking in confusion was he really going to call me by name. Was it because he knew I was Zusha, or was he just well-bred like that?

I honestly couldn't remember I just shrugged. He dug through his pockets and produced half of a granola bar. "That's all I've got" he mumbled offering it. I tried to chew it slowly, but I ended up swallowing large chunks whole instead.

He watched with angry narrowed eyes. I nearly cowered, but then realized he wasn't glaring at me; just glaring in general. I got the feeling he knew just how much I'd been starved.

"I'll get you more food when your speaking with father," I gave him a questioning glance, "he just likes to meet everyone in his household."

"Why'd you have granola?" I asked; he didn't look the type to be carrying food in his pockets.

"Luck" was all he had to say. He opened one of the heavy designed doors and held it gesturing me through with a flourish. I stepped into a bright circular room. The walls were entirely windowed. It was a study, but it was like a greenhouse. It even had a good number of plants, and they were thriving.

There was a desk smack dab in the middle. The man behind it was lean with dark black lightly peppered hair and a goatee. The door closed behind me, but glancing back I saw that Calvin hadn't come in.

"Step up dear," he said, but I inched up only slightly. The walls of window and the height of the room which was in a tower above the house made me feel kinda paranoid. You could see for miles around even out to the ends of the forest. I keep my eyes down not exactly liking this room, but then again that's just cause I am all too suspicious.

"You aren't afraid of heights are you?" I shook my head. "Calvin is getting you a decent meal, yes?" I nodded with a slight glance up at him and inched forward a little more.

"Excellent… you need a haircut, oh what happened to your head?"

"Fell" was all I offered as an answer.

"Well, dear you look a sad picture. Quite down, but here we'd rather you had some spirit so we can know who you are." I looked up in disbelief and his eyes caught mine. "There no–oh!" he stared for a moment as I ducked down again, "oh" he whispered as the door opened and Calvin walked in with a tray full of food.

"Cal, do you know who she is?"

"Oh sorry, Rynn, Mr. Vaughn," he said tilting his head toward each of them.

"Not what I mean-"

"Oh no, I didn't know she was Zusha until we were nearly back.

Mr. Vaughn sighed, "I am sorry for raising such a fuss dear. It would figure that you, Cal, would would bring _her _back on your first time out there. And on a day that the Zusha's are coming round. If we hide her it'll look suspicious and if we let them know it'll be awkward they may even think the worst of us… Cal let her sit and eat"

I was sat in an armchair that made me feel tiny with the tray on my lap as Calvin and his father bickered. I nibbled slowly the food was too rich my stomach already didn't like me for trying to eat it. I could barely hear more than snips of their whispered debate.

Calvin came towards me with his father behind him. "Kay so we're going to introduce you to Kyle only, so that it won't actually seem like we are hiding anything, is that alright?" Mr. Vaughn asked.

"Sure" I shrugged.

"You aren't eating" Calvin said looking confused. I shifted a bit uncomfortable.

"It's .. flavorful"

"Oh just eat the breads and soup, they should be alright. Cal the food is too much for her senses" Mr. Vaughn whispered the last to Calvin. Calvin flinched and gave me an 'opps' apologetic face.

I finished the food I could handle as Mr. Vaughn brought someone up to give me a haircut and Calvin sat across from me. When Mr. Vaughn and her came in I was putting the tray on the table and I didn't look up. That is until she squealed my name and leaped catching me in a hug.

"Tea" I choked out.

"Oh goodness Rynn, Rynn! It's been years! *gasp* you're taller than me! What has happened to you? You are so skinny!" She chattered away.

"I take it you two know each other?" Mr. Vaughn nearly seemed to be laughing.

"Oh yes very well sir, we've worked together for nearly two and a half years," she said producing picture evidence from out of nowhere. It was a photo of the two of us. Her smiling big and beautifully at the camera and me peering through my eyelashes sideways like the camera had surprised me.

Both Calvin and his father smiled as she handed them the picture and sat me down. She was at my hair with the detangler and a brush, and although she was as gentle as she could be I was still hissing through my teeth.

"Gawd Rynn what have you done to your gorgeous hair?" She asked as she started cutting, "Don't get me wrong it's still gorgeous, but long and tangled just isn't your look." She finished up and my hair was still rather long and hardly changed.

"Alright you two can room together if you'd like, and we'll come get you later," Mr. Vaughn said as an angry woman came in.

"Kay we'll go then," she answered quick and hurried me out. I looked at her in shock. "Honestly you don't want to meet Mrs. Vaughn if you can help it." She said and we went to her room trying our best to catch up on each other's lives.

________*******----------________*******----------________********---------_______*******

**Hope you all liked it; ****review**** to let me know, and I will be updating within two weeks.. I have segment 2 Driver's Ed, Orthodontist, and Horseshowing to do this next week and a half, so I'll be busy.. but chapter four will be up ASAP especially if I get a lot of reviews!**


	4. New Determination

**So once again thx to The Duelist's Heiress for being my only reviewer! Seriously folks! Is my story so bad? Uuumm…I am writing an entirely different SetoxKisara story to see how that one goes in comparison to see if I'm just over reacting… which happens a lot…**

****Sorry if there are names missing anywhere throughout this story I don't think anything important was left out so it's no big deal… and ****sorry about being so late with this chapter.. I got writers block halfway through….**

**Calvin= Seto, Rynn=Kisara, and Kyle= Mokuba (picture older)**

Tea sat me down on one of the two beds in her graciously sized room. I liked talking with Tea cause I never had to say a thing. Either she was talking, or she knew what I was saying with just a glance.

"…This room is a lot nicer then some houses I have been in and spacer too! And you know you really would like it here. Try your best to stay, ok?" She looked pointedly at me. I smirked, rolled my eyes, and nodded. "Well, I suppose that's good enough; could I play with your hair more?" I didn't answer, but she took my silence as a yes.

She ran her hands through and braided it back quickly and skillfully. She kept it loose knowing that I like to be able to hide among my hair.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in" Tea yelled. Calvin came in with a boy a bit younger looking then him trailing behind. He had a black head of thick hair, and was paler than me. That's when I met his curious gaze and nearly fell off the bed. His eyes were teal like mine.

"Kyle this is Rynn," Calvin said as Kyle stepped up and peered into my face.

"You know Cous' you look a lot like my mother. Well, our mother's I suppose cause they were twins. You know, when I asked about you my mother was the only one who would tell me anything. Maybe we can try and bring mother in to meet her. I get the feeling that they'd be close. I won't bite… sooo you can … look up or say something."

I met his eyes with a stare that usually made others cringe. "Well there's some eye contact! Gosh you're older than me by more than I expected! …Aren't you?"

"18" I spat at him.

"Sorry that sounded rude, huh? You're only a year older than me after all. You seem really mature." I snorted. Standing I sweep a curtsy Zusha style both hands out and on my toes one foot behind and very low. Which I should be punished for cause I technically am not considered Zusha. I smirked up at Kyle daring a response out of him.

"Rynn…" Tea whispered "don't bring that on yourself again." Both boys looked to her confused. She and I had a stare down as the two boys shuffled awkwardly.

"UUuumm uuuh, well… I think I'll try to bring my mother here. She'd really love to meet you…" Kyle ducked out with Calvin on his tail escaping the tension.

I straightened and sat on the end of the bed staring at her. She sighed, "You're lucky Kyle doesn't care, you know," she sat on the end of the bed and leaned backwards into me. We sat back to back for a while until we heard voices through the door.

"Really! What is it you had to sneak me out without a word for?" a women's voice asked with a bell-like tinkle of a good humored giggle.

"You would not believe me if I told you," Kyle answered as a knock sounded and Calvin opened the door. They all stepped in and she looked about confused then her gaze fell on the girls.

She gasped, "Genny?... Oh gawd of course not… Oh! Rynn?!" I looked up at her and jolted. She did look a lot like my mother. Enough so that I instinctually trusted her on the spot. She stepped up and put her hand on the top of my head I barely cringed, but sat stock still. She kneeled and was soon sobbing into my lap.

The two boys were talking; they seemed to have expected such a reaction. While I had no idea how to handle the situation, but it was over soon enough anyways.

"I'm sorry sweet, but you look just like my little sister" she said standing and getting herself back together again. I stood as well feeling awkward. She sighed, "I have to get back before I'm missed, but I'll see you again," she kissed my forehead.

Kyle smiled and did the same, "we'll catch up some other time, kay cous'?"

Calvin smirked, "oh Tea she isn't supposed to sleep tonight, but I figure you two can stay up and entertain each other somehow. You can even go about the grounds I'm sure no one will mind." And then he followed Kyle and his mother through the halls. And we could still hear them as Mrs. Zusha questioned Calvin about me.

"I'm assuming that lovely mark on your head has to do with that. What did you do this time Zeky?" I frowned she always used my middle name teasingly when she was going to take the mickey out of me. _(A/N: taking the mickey out of someone is a British saying meaning make fun of.) _

"Fainted and hit the limo's door," I mumbled glaring her down, but it didn't have any sort of effect on her.

"You fainted and managed to bash your head into the door of a limo?!" She was laughing histerically. "Oh Zeky!! You never cease to amuse!" She caught me up in a big hug. "Oh! You have to come meet someone!"

"Someone?" I asked cringing on the inside. "What kind of someone?"

"Oh Zeky don't be a worrywart honest you will love him. Oh! Actually I have a few someone's to introduce you to! Don't get nervous!" She exclaimed upon seeing the panicky look I gave her. "Come on!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out a few doors till we were outside and searching for whoever this was we were looking for.

_**:D**_** Kay folks this is the part where you run away…. **

****Only joking!****** This is actually the part where you let me know how you think this is going… Cause I sure don't know where this story's headed :P .. probably not a good thing, but who knows?! **REVIEW** **_**:D**_** … -_-; … yeah I'm crazy … but is that really a bad thing?!!!! **_**^_^**_

**See! LOOK IT'S THE MAGICAL BUTTON OF HOPE AND WONDER!!**_**^_^**_

V


	5. Not a chapter

_Hey so if anyone has suggestions for me on anything I would love to hear. Especially boy name suggestions for this story… I hope you'll take the time and let me know your thoughts! _

_I got a new kitten and he is sooo cute. My sister named him Gizmo, and he is a Himalayan. He's so fancy with papers and such. But we like him cause he is flame tipped with orange on his ears and tail and he is adorable. Really playful and kinda annoying at night. My 14 year old cat doesn't like him much, but we're trying to get them used to each other. Sorry I just really wanted to talk about him… Well I hope I get a couple of suggestions cause at the moment I am totally lost… ^_^_


	6. Show off

**Well, this story's last chapter had about 15 hits when I started this chapter… which is really down from what I started… but I'll go on and see if it starts going back up again ^_^**

**Thx to The Duelist's Heiress and WhiteDragonWarrior for reviewing!**

****Jim=Yugi and Jason= Joey****

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Here he is! Isn't he gorgeous?!"

"Tea… that's a horse"

"Yep he's called Duke! Master Vaughn buys horses, or some other expensive thing, for those of us who are guaranteed to stay!"

I smirked then got a good look at him. He was a magnificent liver chestnut with 4 white socks and a large star and snip on his broad face also a glossy coat and dark mane. "He's lovely" I knew she was expecting an answer. She was practically jumping up and down giving Duke peppermints. He was very calm about her excitement.

"Tea! Oh who's this?" asked a skinny boy with a mop of spiky dark hair.

"This is Rynn, and Rynn this is Jim"

He smiled in an overly friendly way, "Hi welcome to the Vaughn stables"

"Jim's the stable manager, and his friend coming this way is Jason" Tea whispered. I looked at her eyebrow raised, "What? I don't like the guy" Jim introduced Jason who was immediately rude.

"So what are you here for, white shirts are trial runs. Don't you have a talent?"

I raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "I can doubtlessly do more than some" I said without any emotion or emphasis.

"Is that a _challenge_?" He asked looking positively delighted. "How about you ride _my_ horse and we'll see if you're so cocky afterwards"

"Jason, be nice to the new girl" Jim scolded.

I sighed people like these annoyed me, too nice and then the jerk. How did those two become friends? But I couldn't help the want to show off. We went to his horse; a large palomino with crazy white rimmed blue eyes. "He's Devil Drum, and his stuff is just there go ahead."

He was just as glossy as Duke, and I didn't see any brushes anyways. "Hey Dev" I whispered blowing into his nostrils to get acquainted. Then walked right into his stall with one item of tack at a time being careful not to startle him. He was jumpy and Tea was gasping every time he moved clutching tight onto Jim's arm as he kept looking at Jason clearly upset with his friend. I finished up with the bridle with a rather light bit for such a big horse probably cause Jason was strong enough to handle the big stallion without much bit. Better hope I can handle him with how fragile I am at the moment.

I put on the helmet that Tea handed to me and flinched as it pressed against my head injury. I lead him out to one of the two outdoor arenas. My group of followers all stood by or sat on the wooden rails.

The mounting block was small and I wasn't all that tall compared to Devil Drum who was at least 17 hands high. _(RZZ: about 6 to 6 ½ feet) _I managed to climb on rather gracefully, and we started going around steadily getting warmed up. He spooked a bit, but he wasn't being too difficult.

After a while of riding I pulled up at the rail by the group which had grown to others trying to get a view of the new girl on the spooky warmblood. "If you're satisfied I'll get off, but if you'd like more I suggest you set some warm up height jumps"

Jason looked shocked and he grumbled as he went to set a few Jim helped. Dev wasn't very good about the jumps even these small ones had him refusing, but after a while I had him going around well. Soon we began jumping a few bigger ones, about three feet high, we finished on a good note. The crowd had grown and many people looked impressed.

Jason stood stiffly for a moment then gave and joined the rest clapping. I dismounted and he came up to me, "Why are they clapping?"

"Cause Devil doesn't like jumping it's usually a fight to convince him to go for it… So I guess you win," he extended a hand, but I handed him the reins. He blinked then smiled, "You got sass girl" he lead his horse back to the barn passing Calvin who had apparently watched just to the side of the group, but he disappeared quickly after I noticed him.

I didn't see Tea or Jim, but the group of people came up and introduced themselves. I just let them all chatter away till Tea finally saved me from the group. She was laughing, "you really hate attention, but then you be amazing and become the number one topic. Before you know it the whole house will know you by name."

"joy" I mumbled as she lead me about talking to random people all of which already knew me. Even in the kitchen they already knew me.

"News travels fast when there is someone new, but I think this could be a record" Tea was still laughing at my reactions to people who would talk to me before I even knew who they were. It was dark when the house finally was calm, and she led us back to our room.

"There isn't really a curfew, so long as you don't wake others up. So Rynn what happened over the last few years, huh? Oh come on you can talk to me" she was begging, but she really just wanted to get me talking. It was a thing with her to try and get me talking, but I never mind it much.

"Not too much just more of the same"

"Well that sucks, but you know I think you might last at this place."

"We'll see," but the ominous presence of the Zusha's being near made me nervous. For sure they would have a fit when they saw or heard. If there was anything I learned today gossip in these houses flows quickly.

We talked and wandered all night, and I took in all I could, but I was sure this place couldn't last no matter how much I wished this could be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Review please!! Reviewers will get… a pony? (teehee) ... well virtual cookies at the very least!!**

**V**


End file.
